Path to Enlightenment - Part Five
by Lillian
Summary: Vampire Smack down!


ALLEYWAY OUTSIDE DEVIL'S DEN  
  
Running out into the alleyway, Angel dialed the number to the office. How could he have been so stupid? Cordelia's gift from the Powers That Be was more than enough to open the hellmouth. Angel growing more impatient with each unanswered ring jumped into his convertible and took off for the office.  
  
"Angel Investigations, we help the helpless," Xander answered in a blain tone.  
  
"Xander they've got Cordelia, I need you to make a call to Kate Lockley," Angel said running the red light.  
  
Wesley could see the color drain from Xander's features as he placed a hand on the desk to brace himself against the numbing pain and thoughts that were running through his mind.   
  
"What is it Xander?" he asked. Xander just turned to look at Wesley, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Call Kate and ask her to run a trace on any abandon warehouses or factories. Tell her something's got Cordelia and we don't have time to waste," he instructed.  
  
  
ANGEL INVESTIGATIONS - 9:45 PM  
  
Angel walked into the office to find Wesley on the phone and Xander pacing the floor. Wesley placed the phone back on the receiver and took a moment to study Xander. Could he still be in love with her after all this time? Maybe he just felt like Wesley did, Cordelia was family and nobody messes with family.  
  
"She's checking around?" Wesley said.  
  
Angel took the stairs down to his apartment as Wesley and Xander followed behind. He removed his leather duster and tossed it over a chair near the weapon cabinet. Opening the doors, he took only a brief moment to survey his choice in medieval weaponry and started with the small items first.   
  
Three throwing stars. One dagger secured around his ankle and one around his thigh. Arm sheath stakes, and another dagger clipped to the belt of his pants.   
  
Angel pulled out one of the daggers to inspect its sharpness as he held it out at arms length turning it from side to side. Satisfied with the blade, Angel placed it back in the leather sheath. For Angel's final selection, he reached for the sword Jordan had given him for safekeeping. He wondered if she had seen this day coming.   
  
Angel stepped back from the cabinet and with a gesture of his hand gave permission to Wesley and Xander to pick out their choice in blades.  
  
Xander and Wesley reached for the Bulgarian battleaxe at the same time.   
  
"No, its okay. I'll take the crossbow," Wesley said. He knew there was no time for arguing over who got to use the battleaxe. Besides, they hadn't gotten to crossbows yet in Xander's training.   
  
"Throwing stars or spikes?" Xander asked.  
  
"I prefer spikes," Wesley answered. Xander handed Wesley the armband that contained ten finely sharpened spikes, ready for combat.  
  
After loading themselves to the teeth with blades and stakes, all three men rode up on the elevator without a word. As Angel stepped off the elevator and into his office he could see a shadow across the floor in the next room.   
  
He held out an arm as a warning to Wesley and Xander to be cautious. Peering through the glass door into the office, Angel recognized Jordan as she had her back turned to him looking at the books open on the table.   
  
"We'll boys are we ready?" she asked.   
  
Xander knew without a doubt that Jordan had more weapons under that magical leather coat of hers and sadly that turned him on somehow.  
  
"Master number two forgot to put up the mystical cloaking spell this morning," Jordan began. "I know where the hellmouth is, so let's get on a move on!"  
  
The four climbed into Angel's convertible and headed downtown to find Gunn. Jordan rode shotgun, knowing she had a few things to tell Angel before they started their battle against evil.   
  
"Triton was smart in one step of his plan to open the hellmouth," Jordan said so that everyone could hear. "He made a deal with some guys about 100 years ago to build a foundry over it. You know how it is. He had to wait for the planets to align blah, blah, blah. Well every summer it closes down so there are no employees around. Can you imagine, tons of melted steel warming the entrance to hell?"  
  
They arrived at the abandoned building where Angel could always find Gunn's army of vampire hunters. As everyone got out of the car, Jordan reached out to grab Angel's arm.   
  
"Angel, there's something I need to tell you," Jordan said. Angel nodded for the others to go on without him and he leaned back against the car.  
  
"You are going to have to be strong when all this is over. You'll have to be strong for them," Jordan said watching Xander and Wesley disappear through the doorway. "Especially for Xander when he is called."  
  
"Xander's a big boy. He can take care of himself," Angel said.   
  
"He may lose his way on the path…when he receives his Slayer," Jordan said.   
  
It only took a moment for Angel to realize what Jordan was saying. Xander was not training to be Buffy's new Watcher. He was training to be the Watcher for the next Slayer. The Slayer called after Buffy's death. The thought of her still pained Angel's heart but he knew it was what Buffy would want as well. To be strong and never give up the fight. Angel would have to be there to keep Xander moving forward.  
  
"He still has a long way to go, but he will need all of his friends to remind him her death was not in vain," Jordan said.  
  
"You can count on me Jordan," Angel whispered.   
  
"I know, we always have," she replied looking up to notice Xander, Gunn and Wesley walking towards them. Gunn had a coil of rope and cable swung over his shoulder and a smile on his face.   
  
"Let's get it on!" Gunn shouted.   
  
FOUNDRY - 10:45 PM  
  
Angel and his team sat on the roof across from the foundry looking down through night vision binoculars to see what they were up against.  
  
Angel and Jordan were forming the plan of attack as the others readied the ropes and equipment. Angel turned to Jordan as she surveyed the side entrance for signs of vampires.  
  
"Promise me something," Angel whispered.  
  
"Yeah, promise you what Angel?" Jordan said noting three vamps on the eastside of the building.  
  
"Promise me you won't do anything crazy," Angel said.  
  
Jordan lowered her binoculars and stared into his eyes. Had he just read her mind  
  
"I promise," she lied.  
  
"Okay we're ready for Operation Stake-more," Xander said.  
  
Everyone paused and took a moment to look at Xander.  
  
"What?" Xander said shrugging his shoulders. "It's all I could come up with at the last minute!"  
  
"Okay here's what we have," Jordan began, "I've counted three vampires at each entrance, five entrances in all including the roof skylight. That's where Angel and I will go in. I figure we take out the three, break through the skylight and surprise ol'wrinkle butt," Jordan said as Xander handed her a stake, the one piece of weaponry she had forgotten to pack.  
  
"Gunn, Wesley, and Xander each pick an entrance and try to cause as little attention while dusting as possible. I'm not sure how many are inside, but you should be okay with the number we have outside," she continued.  
  
"As soon as you clear the entrances, get inside. We may need your help," Jordan said. She pulled out a small piece of paper. It was a copy of a blue print for the foundry. She handed it to Angel. "This is where the furnace is," she said pointing to the center of the foundry. "Most likely where Triton has Cordelia. Bet he figured he'd hear us coming and drop her in letting hell finish us off."  
  
ROOFTOP - FOUNDRY   
  
"Hey you think that chick in the movie American Beauty is a vampire?" the blonde vampire asked the others standing around him.   
  
"Are you kidding me? Of course she is! No one that young can act! I mean I really felt her pain from the insecurity of having such big jugs," the other said holding his hands in a cupping position under his own breasts until he turned to dust.   
  
"What the," the other said turning to see where the bolt had come from. "We got company! Signal the others," he ordered.   
  
He ran to the ledge to shout down to the others guarding the entrances, but was knocked away by Angel. Jordan dropped to the ground after releasing her clip from the cable. Xander cut the cable from the rooftop across the way after both parties made a safe landing.  
  
Jordan's vampire pulled out a sword as if to threaten her with its presence. She simply smiled and pulled out her own sword taking a few graceful swings in the air around her.   
  
Her vampire took a step forward and she blocked his swing as their blades clashed. Jordan twisted the blades around in a circle and pushed forward causing her opponent to step back. A roof access door opened and three more vampires came charging out towards Jordan and Angel.  
  
"Kill them!" Zachary shouted.  
  
Down on the ground the others were holding their own. Xander had cleared his entrance and was headed towards Wesley's side to help as he noticed Gunn taking the fire escape to the roof.  
  
"Angel, they know we're here. You have to get to Cordelia!" Jordan shouted as he blocked a kick to her side. Angel swung his sword at a high arch and beheaded his vampire.   
  
Angel ran to the utility box where the cable they used to cross to the foundry lay. He gathered it up and ran to the skylight. Securing the cable to a vent shaft nearby, Angel walked over to the skylight and put his fist through the glass. Taking one last look back at Jordan, Angel dropped through the new opening and slide down the cable.  
  
Jordan glad that Angel was on his way to stop the Master, decided it was time to show these vampires who they were up against. As one came charging towards her snarling with anger, he launched himself with a flying kick. Jordan ducked and moved out of the way spinning around to punch the vampire in the face.   
  
She blocked another kick from the vampire, punched him, he spun wildly with the force and fell down as Jordan followed to jam a stake into his chest.   
  
Jordan stood up to find herself surrounded by three remaining vampires. She held her sword in front of her and planned her move carefully. She only had a second to act as the first stepped forward to claim his prize.   
  
Inside the foundry, it was dark expect for the glow of the furnace in the middle of the room. With horror Angel could see Cordelia chained by the wrist hanging over it. Tears where running down her face as she realized her hero had found her.  
  
"Welcome Angel" Holly said steeping out from the shadows. "We've been expecting you."  
  
"Let her go!" Angel demanded.   
  
"Sure thing, Soulboy!" Holly said.   
  
Holly gave a signal to her henchmen in the shadows and Angel heard the wrestling of chains overhead. He didn't have time to move as he was pummeled with a storm of chains from above.  
  
"Chain him to the wall, if he tries to get free, kill him," Holly commanded.  
  
Back on the roof, Jordan continued to fight the remaining vampires. She held up her left hand, palm facing out. The force of Jordan's power stopped the vampire in his tracks as he stared unbelieving into her eyes. With a fast swing of her sword she beheaded the vampire and turned to face the two left standing.  
  
The vampires exchanged looks of confusion and returned their gaze back to Jordan…only to find her hovering three feet of the ground with a stake in her hand where the sword had been. With precise accuracy Jordan launched the stake dusting the vampire on the right.  
  
"Who are you?" Zachary demanded.  
  
"Who I am is not important. What is important is that I'm going to be the last thing your eyes will ever see," Jordan said.  
  
She held out her hands in front of her once again. A flash of light left behind a mystical ball of fire floating inches above her hands. Jordan smiled as the vampire turned to run, sending the ball of fire after him. The vampire burst into a flaming cloud of dust.   
  
Jordan returned to the ground as she noted the rooftop was clear of vampires. She walked over to the cable Angel had scaled down to save Cordelia. As she leaned over the ledge, a flash of her first vision blinded her.  
  
Angel was unconscience, chained to a wall behind Cordelia who was hanging over the furnaces. Out from the shadows walked the demon himself.   
  
Jordan stepped to the edge of the broken window and held out her arms as she stepped off the ledge and fell through the opening. She landed softly on a platform below.   
  
"Power!" Triton hissed realizing who she was as he watched Jordan pull the sword from inside her jacket.   
  
"Release them!" Jordan shouted.   
  
Below the platform she was standing on a group of vampire had surrounded her.  
  
"I don't think so. You didn't say the magic word!" he said raising a hand to pet Holly's hair.   
  
Holly stood ready to defend her Master to the death. Xander and Wesley charged into the foundry and began slaying every demon in sight with new flared passion.  
  
Triton backed behind some crates and disappeared into the shadows as Holly took her stand ready to fight Jordan. Jordan leapt off the platform making an impossible jump to the edge of the furnace. She threw down her sword and it land by Angel's feet.  
  
The sound of the steel sliding across the furnace platform woke Angel. His vision was blurry and when his eyes finally focused in the light, he realized he was chained to the wall and Cordelia was hanging over the furnace.   
  
Jordan withdrew the stake from her pocket tossing it up in the air…it froze there…spinning on its axis. "Your beloved Master never told you about me did he?" Jordan began.  
  
"He knew I was coming and he used you as his shield," Jordan began as she saw the anger flare in Holly's eyes.  
  
"Liar! He would not leave me unless he knew I would defeat you," Holly shouted.   
  
"Whatever," Jordan said and sent the stake on its path. A cloud of dust filled the air.   
  
Jordan walked around the platform so she could see Cordelia's face. The chains began to slip and Cordelia's body was dropped a few inches closer to the melting steel below her. Panic filled her eyes as she tries to scream for help. Then she was being raised towards the ceiling. The chains stopped midway and then began to move horizontally towards Jordan.   
  
Xander and Wesley watched as Cordelia was gently moved to the safety of the platform by Jordan's magic. She removed the tape from Cordelia's mouth and the chains fell away from her wrists.   
  
"It is time," Jordan began. She held her hand up to Cordelia's forehead and touched the center of it gently as Cordelia closed her eyes.   
  
A flash of light filled Cordelia's every sense as she felt Jordan's fingertips on her forehead. A vision of Angel smiling flashed, "I need you," he said in her vision.   
  
"No more pain," Jordan whispered.  
  
And then the light disappeared and her entire body felt stronger somehow. Cordelia opened her eyes confused. But she didn't have time to question Jordan as she saw Triton approach from behind the crates.  
  
Jordan turned right before the Master struck, and the sword went through her. As she fell to her knees, Triton wrenched the sword out and brought the blade to his lips. As he sampled the power of Jordan's blood she rolled off the platform.   
  
Cordelia panicked but remembered the sword that Jordan had thrown near Angel. She turned to get the sword when Angel kicked it to her as hard as he could.   
  
He just needed a minute to get loose from the chains. He was not going to let anything happen to Cordelia.  
  
Gunn used the rope from the skylight to swing down to Angel's side. He and Angel tried to break the chains with no success as they watched Cordelia stand alone against Triton.  
  
Xander and Wesley continued fighting the vampires; most of them had run in fear of who would be victorious. After killing the last vamp that had decided to stick around, Xander and Wesley rushed over to Jordan.   
  
Triton upset that his first choice to throw into the furnace had gotten away, he turned to Cordelia. Triton storms towards Cordelia intending to scare her with his speed and strength. Cordelia blocked Triton's first swing with her sword and sent back the challenge thrusting forward. He parries and swings around to be blocked once again.  
  
The sound of their blades clashing echoes throughout the foundry. Cordelia ducks a wide arching swing from Triton with the scowl of determination on her face. They face off again, trading one thrust and parry after another.   
  
Cordelia matching Triton's speed and strength blow for blow, surprised all were witnessing the event. Gunn takes a scrap metal rod to the bolts holding Angel's chains and breaks it loose, setting Angel free.  
  
Cordelia takes a step up on a small crate nearby to work up the momentum to bring the blade down hard and fast, but the Triton parries and swings at her legs.   
  
Cordelia jumps up and over his blade landing safely back on the platform. Without realizing it Triton has let Cordelia back him up against the edge of the furnace. Cordelia took advantage of his distraction and knocked the sword from his hand.  
  
Cordelia swung her blade to behead the Master but stopped with rapid reflex, holding the blade at his neck.   
  
"You're going down!" Cordelia said, never taking her eyes off his hideous wrinkly face. "He's all your."   
  
Triton began to float a foot above the platform and backward through the heated air above the melted steel. His form twisted to face the power that was controlling his movements and his eyes fell on Jordan.   
  
Being held up by Xander and Wesley, Jordan held out one hand in front of her, while the other held onto the wound on her stomach. She was determined to destroy Triton.   
  
Angel walked up behind Cordelia and wrapped his arms around her as they wait for Triton's death. Jordan closes her eyes and Triton fell into the furnace.   
END PART FIVE  



End file.
